Gestures Speak Louder Than My Words
by SmellsLikeTeenSpirt
Summary: Four days. His ultimate assessment of the situation was that this was perhaps, maybe, possibly, conceivably, not the smartest thing he had ever done. Archie/Chop


He should have expected this in all honesty. He knew from the get go that it would have been too much to ask from Chop, to just expect him to be open and willing to put their relationship on display for all to see. No, from the moment that their lips first touched all those months ago Archie knew that his fate was sealed.

He had expected Chop to be reserved and apprehensive about flaunting their newly kindled relationship to the world. It was only natural after all. He knew that it wouldn't be easy and that there would always be the wankers that would hate them for it but even now, after he had carefully played it all out in his head, it still hurt.

It wasn't their words. No, Archie had long gotten used to the jibes and jeers thrown his way, in fact, he almost expected it at this point. After all, some people never change.

It was the fact that Chop did nothing, that, _that_ was what never failed to send a twinge of pain through his system.

Secret rendezvous and stolen kisses in darkened spaces had sufficed for a time, in fact, it was almost exciting. The fear of getting caught had that effect on people and provided a certain thrill that was so very brand new and exhilarating.

And the snogging was truly inspiring.

Suffice to say, after a while Archie had become some what disillusioned with it all. And just the slightest bit miffed.

He had thought about it, playing it through his mind over and over and each time he came to the same conclusion. Four days. His ultimate assessment of the situation was that this was perhaps, maybe, possibly, conceivably, not the smartest thing he had ever done.

The first kiss had been an accident on both their parts. Rae and Finn, the sickeningly sweet pair that they were had finally gotten their shit together and apparently that gave cause for celebration. A bit too much celebration. A fair bit of alcohol had been involved and before he even knew it everyone was completely and utterly plastered.

An overenthusiastic pat on the back that had been more like a shove, especially Archie being a much more delicate flower than the pack of twats he calls mates had sent him flying.

And so Archie had tripped. Forward. Right into the arms of his best mate. And Archies' lips may have accidentally landed on, well. Lips. Chops's. Chops's lips. Much to Archies' complete and utter mortification.

He'd actually quite enjoyed it. That was until the complete and utter mortification of the situation had kicked in and fuck, he thought he might actually die.

He'd expected a bellowing admonishment for daring to take liberties but what he got instead was one of those good natured laughs and a friendly slap on the back. Not what he was expecting but at least the attention wasn't on his burning cheeks.

Things had progressed from there. Drunken kisses soon became stolen exchanges and feather light touches and then the less then romantic declaration of feelings had come and well, here he was, sitting in the diner ruminating over all that had happened in the last three months to get him to this place.

This was new for the both of them and he understood that, fuck he did, but it was still no excuse for Chop to avoid him like the fucking plague in public and laugh along with the abuse that was hurled his way. It hurt and though he tried to shrug it off it still bothered him to no end. Broaching the subject would be tricky and Chop had said that it would be best to keep their relationship among themselves and the rest of the gang. _"People will talk."_ He had said and he was probably right but that's what people do, innit? Talk.

Fucking let them.

He's spent his entire life hiding and pretending to be something, someone, that he wasn't and he was sick of it. He was done with the secrets and the lies and the stolen kisses when and only when they were sure no one would be watching. He had it all sussed out on his head, he was going to sit Chop down and just tell him that he was fed up. He had it all mapped out and this would be—-

"Look who it is!"

Oh for fucks sake.

"You two on a date or summit?

Sighing, Archie turned around in his chair and braced himself for the impact. "What do want Andy?"

Andrew held up his hands and huffed out a laugh before pulling up a chair beside their table. "Easy there Archie boy, we were just asking a question. Still a puff then eh?" Archie shoved his hand away as it reached out to ruffle his dirty blond hair, knocking his glasses askew in the process. Pushing them back up on his nose, Archie turned to look at Chop, who was chuckling, albeit a bit nervously.

"How about you go fuck yourself?" He couldn't keep the venom out of his voice, not anymore. Not with Chop sitting in front of him laughing along to their snide remarks.

It went on like this for a while until something inside him had just snapped. He pushed the chair out from under him. He was about to get up and leave but it seemed that his face must have given away more then he thought if what happened next was any indication.

The fist connecting with the side of Andrews face had obviously come as a surprise, the force enough to knock him off kilter. "Fucking hell Chop!" He held a hand to his bleeding nose and swore under his breath at the stabbing pain. "We were just messing about!"

"Not how I fuckin' saw it!" Andrew shakily steadied himself on the chair closest to him and pushed himself upwards, laughing airily. "You'd swear he were your fucking boyfriend, the way your carrying on, acting like your in love with 'im."

Archie tried to pull Chop back into his seat but it was no use. He was on a rampage now and once he got going there was no stopping him. And so he resigned himself to just watching in unabashed shock.

Where the fuck had that come from?

"Maybe I fucking am! Would you have a problem with that eh?" He pulled Andrew down to eye level. "Archie, is a top lad and you know what, yeah maybe I am in love with 'im and I'm done trying to hide it from knobheads like you!"

Andrew was looking both parts shocked and terrified but apparently that still didn't give him the sense not to laugh while a fuming Chop had him by the collar. "You! Your with the puff?!" He huffed a incredulous laugh. "Oh that's fucking brilliant!"

"Yeah it is and you know wha'? I don't give two fucks about who knows it. So go and tell all your little scumbag friends." Throwing Andrew out of his grasp and tumbling back to the floor he turned back to a shell shocked Archie.

"Chop I—I'm sorry—"

"No, you listen here. That wasn't fair, you hear? I shouldn't have asked you to hide us just because Andy and his mates like to take the piss. I've been a complete twat and I'm sorry."

Anything that Archie was going to say was lost as Chop swallowed his words in a bruising kiss, paying no mind to the onlookers. Everything else faded into the background, even Andrew who lay stunned on the floor before getting to his feet and skulking away, bruised pride and all.

Archie laughed as they parted fixing his glasses on his nose. "I think ya' could be forgiven."

Maybe they weren't such a stupid idea after all.

* * *

Whoop, first Archie/Chop on the site! I feel so proud. Anyway, if you enjoyed it and wanna see some more leave a comment below or drop a request in my Tumblr askbox!

Tumblr: ohmyfinnnelson


End file.
